1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a three-section slide assembly with simple retention and releasing mechanisms.
2. Description of related art
Typical slide assemblies comprise two or more telescoping slide segments. An outer or stationary slide segment is mounted to a frame of a rack structure, and an inner or load-carrying slide segment is movably attached to the stationary slide segment. The stationary slide segment is usually C-shaped and defines a channel in which the inner slide segment is slidable to extend or retract the slide assembly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,689 discloses a slide assembly including a first track, a second track, and a third track. The first track includes a first stop and an engaging block. The second track is slidably received in the first track. The second track includes a second stop for abutting against the first stop of the first track. The second track further includes a first engaging member on an end thereof. The first engaging member includes an extension member, the extension member including an engaging section and a foot. The third track is slidably received in the second track. The third track includes a second engaging member for abutting against a third stop of the second track. The second engaging member includes an engaging edge and a leg. The leg is pressable to allow disengagement of the engaging edge from a protrusion on the third stop. When the second track moves inward into the first track, the engaging section abuts against the engaging block, thereby preventing inward movement of the second track; and when the foot of the first engaging member is pressed against by a bottom of the third track, the extension member is lifted for disengaging the engaging section with the retaining portion of the engaging block. However, such construction is relatively expensive and has not found wide acceptance.
What is needed, therefore, is a slide assembly with simple retention and releasing mechanisms.